Sentiments Indéfinissables
by Darness K. M
Summary: La relation entre Scott et Stiles ne se limite finalement peut-être pas à de l'amitié, mais qui viendra s'en plaindre ?
1. Chapter 1

Sentiments indéfinissables.

 _Quand on prend comme exemple l'amitié de Stiles et Scott, on pense à quelque chose d'assez fort et durable, une amitié presque sans faille, travailler avec les années..._

 _Mais voilà, moi qui suis le Scott en question, j'ai droit à l'envers du décor et ce n'est pas vraiment comme les gens l'imaginent. Comme les gens nous voient. Il y a autre chose._

 _J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait autre chose, au fond, mais je préférais ne pas le voir pour préserver notre amitié. Je ne voulais surtout pas le perdre, ni maintenant, ni jamais... C'était mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon compagnon de vie, je ne voulais m'en séparer pour rien au monde. Bien que ce soit devenu très difficile de le protéger surtout depuis que je suis devenu loup-garou, je ne lui ai pas proposé de le transformer, puisqu'il pourrait mourir de la morsure... Je ne sais pas si un loup-garou pourrait mourir de chagrin, mais je n'en serais pas loin dans ce cas-là. Stiles était la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivé dans la vie, et s'il n'était pas là, je crois que je m'enfermerais souvent dans mon armoire pour ne plus entendre parlé de toute ces histoires surnaturelles. Mais voilà, il y avait Stiles et c'était une grande consolation, il m'aidait bien à gérer tout ça._

 _Je ne sais pas très bien quand tout à déraper exactement, je dirais que c'était au nouvel an, on était avec tous les autres à l'appartement de Derek – parce que c'était le meilleur endroit – pour fêter le nouvel an, et je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il lui a pris mais au moment où tout le monde souhaitait le bonne année, après le fameux compte à rebours, il m'a embrassé. Mais pas le petit bisou sur la joue, ou un petit smack sur les lèvres, non, il m'a attrapé par le col et m'a embrassé vraiment... Comme le ferait un petit-ami. Je suis resté bouche-bée, statufié sur place, il parut lui-même surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire, avant d'esquisser un sourire gêné avant de partir dire bonne année aux autres, me laissant donc là, pantelant, sans explication, rien... Tout le reste de la soirée, je me suis contenté de m'observer de loin en me demandant ce que ça signifiait. Il ne m'a cependant rien dis et la soirée est passé... Je me suis dis, après tout, que c'était peut-être les effets de l'alcool..._

 _J'étais partis pour reprendre le cours de ma vie – peu naturelle, je dois bien l'avouer -, faire comme si de rien n'était, continuer à être son ami et rien de plus, mais deux jours plus tard, alors que nous étions tout les deux tranquillement en train de nous balader – c'est si rare d'être tranquille, on profite -, il m'avoua que ce qu'il s'était ce soir-là... ça ne le dérangerait pas de le refaire. Je l'ai regardé. Je l'ai observé attentivement. Et pourtant, je ne comprenais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment on en était arrivé là. Stiles m'avait embrassé. Stiles aimerait apparemment recommencer. Comment devais-je le prendre ? Est-ce qu'il y avait, une petite, une toute petite possibilité pour que Stiles ressente pour moi bien plus que de l'amitié ? Si c'est le cas... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

 _Je n'ai jamais imaginé une seule seconde que ça puisse devenir comme ça entre nous, je ne comprends même pas comment c'est possible, on s'est toujours dis qu'on était comme des frères et là... Ben un frère n'embrasse pas son autre frère sur la bouche. Il dit encore moins que ça ne le dérangerait pas de recommencer. C'est totalement différent et franchement... Je sais plus quoi penser. J'aurais besoin de conseils. Sauf que d'habitude, quand j'ai besoin de conseils, je vais voir Stiles... Je ne vois pas à qui d'autre je pourrais en parler. Aucune idée._

 _Je fais alors ce que Stiles ferait sans doute à ma place, je vais sur internet et je regarde ce qui se dit sur les gens qui sont sortis avec leur meilleur ami. Oui, j'envisage ! Je ne peux faire que ça de toute façon, parce que bon... Même si j'ai du mal à le concevoir, en admettant qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi, c'est impossible que je le rejette. Impossible que je mette un terme à notre amitié. Ça ne pourra jamais être comme avant, mais ça pourrait être mieux, pas vrai ?_

 _Au final, je n'ai pas appris grand chose, il y en a pour qui ça a très bien marché, d'autres pas du tout, ça s'est même révélé être une véritable catastrophe... Mais j'ai appris que ceux qui se mariaient avec leur meilleur ami avaient plus de chance de ne jamais divorcer, apparemment. Je ne sais malheureusement pas si ça s'applique aux couples gay. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne s'appliquerait pas, après tout. Et je réalise seulement que Stiles est gay. Peut-être pas tout à fais gay, mais au moins pour moi de toute évidence._

 _Cette réflexion me fit plonger dans d'autres questions qui me font un peu plus peur, même si je sors avec lui, que je l'embrasse ne sera pas un problème... Mais pour pour le reste ? Est-ce que je ressentirait du désir pour lui et son corps d'homme ? Est-ce que je pourrais devenir gay, juste pour ses beaux yeux ? Question plus pertinente encore, est-ce que moi, je l'aime de cette façon ? J'ai tellement, tellement peur de le perdre, mais ce serait vraiment malhonnête de ma part de lui faire croire que c'est réciproque si ce n'est pas le cas... Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu, ni sentis arriver une certaine personne avant qu'elle toque à la porte de ma chambre déjà ouverte, ce qui me fit sursauter._

 _« -_ Scott ? _» Stiles parut inquiet en voyant mon visage qui devait paraître beaucoup plus préoccupé que d'habitude. Je me levais alors de mon fauteuil et l'attrapais entre mes bras pour le serrer contre moi. Je sentais sa surprise mais il ne me repoussa pas._

 _« -_ Je ne veux pas te perdre... _» Lui confiais-je, la peur au ventre._

 _« -_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi tu me perdrais ?

\- Il faut que je sache, Stiles, est-ce que tu m'aimes... Plus que comme un ami ? Différemment d'un frère ? _»_

 _Je le regardais, les sourcils haussé en attente de la réponse, je voyais qu'il avait été pris de cours, il hésitait mais j'entendais distinctement son cœur battre plus vite. Il déglutit avant d'acquiescer légèrement en évitant mon regard._

 _« -_ Je vais pas te mentir, je sais pas... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il en est pour moi, je m'y attendais pas, mais je veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi...

\- Scott, t'es pas obligé... Je comprendrais très bien que ce soit pas réciproque, ce n'est pas pour autant que ça va changer quelque chose entre nous, je serais toujours là pour toi...

\- Même si c'est comme ça, j'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir... Depuis combien de temps tu gardes le secret et tu souffres en silence de peur de la réponse que tu pourrais obtenir ? _»_

 _Stiles me regarda un moment, la bouche entrouverte, avant de dévier doucement le regard, ne voulant visiblement pas que je sache._

 _« -_ Pas aussi longtemps que ce que tu peux croire ! _» avait-il subitement répondu, l'air plus paniqué qu'autre chose. J'attrapais doucement son visage, caressant sa joue, en profitant pour ramener son regard vers le mien. J'observais ses yeux, son visage, avec intérêt, et j'avais tellement envie... Oui, tellement envie de l'embrasser que je le fis. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête à ce moment-là, absolument rien je pense, et alors que Stiles caressait ma nuque, j'approfondissais même le baiser, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de mettre fin à ça. Et advienne que pourra._


	2. Chapter 2

_Après l'avoir embrassé, ma main perdu sur sa hanche, je l'observais, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais faire ou dire, enfin... J'étais plutôt en train de reconnecter mon cerveau, et les mots sont finalement venus d'eux-même._

 _« -_ Je.. Je sais vraiment pas si je t'aime de la même façon ou autant que toi, mais je sais que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. J'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de n'avoir pas au moins essayé donc... On sort ensemble ?

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne le regretteras pas ? Enfin, tu sais comme je suis...

\- Et moi, comment je suis ? Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu regretter quelque chose ? Je suis même devenu un loup-garou sans avoir rien demandé à personne, m'apportant plein de problèmes et pourtant je m'en plains pas...

\- Tu devrais. Et moi aussi je t'en apporte des problèmes, suffit de voir avec le Nogitsune...

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, Stiles.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est toi, et seulement toi, qu'il voulait voir mort ! Parce que si j'avais des sursauts de conscience, c'était grâce à toi, c'est parce que tu étais là qu'il n'a pas pu prendre le contrôle total sur moi... _» Il s'arrêta alors que j'étais en train de caresser tendrement sa joue, perdu dans son regard un peu mouillé et triste, sans doute en se rappelant des choses qu'il a fait ou qu'il aurait pu faire._

 _« -_ Stles... Si tu n'étais pas là, je serais complètement perdu, c'est pas vrai que tu m'apportes des problèmes, c'est grâce à toi que je vais bien.

\- Scott... _»_

 _Il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser tout en passant ses bras autour de mon cou, et bon sang que c'était bon, il embrassait super bien mine de rien._

 _« -_ D'accord, mais... Si jamais ça se passe mal, on redeviendra amis, pas vrai ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, de toute façon... _»_

 _Je le serrais doucement contre moi tout en respirant son odeur, j'avais envie de m'imprégner de lui, même si on est tout le temps ensemble, j'ai bien conscience que ce ne sera plus jamais la même chose entre nous. Je ne sais pas comment les choses peuvent tourner, je ne veux pas le savoir à l'avance parce que j'ai peur de la réponse. J'ai peur que tout cela se finisse vraiment mal et qui je puisse le perdre. Je n'ai pas de véritable ami à part lui. Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui me raccrocher en cas de coup dur. Je le protégerais coûte que coûte._

 _Je le laisse ensuite partir à contrecœur, alors qu'il me dit qu'on se verra demain. Pas que je pensais déjà passer à l'étape supérieure, des baisers c'est déjà très bien... Ou peut-être que si, je ne sais pas, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un homme, pourtant, tout à l'heure quand je l'ai embrassé c'est bien qu'il m'attirait, je ne peux le nier. Mais comment ça se passe entre hommes ? Je ne suis pas calé sur la question, loin de là, c'est plutôt Stiles qui s'intéresse à des domaines qui ne devraient pourtant pas le concerner..._

 _C'est là que j'entends ma mère rentrer, je descends la voir mine de rien. Elle me sourit._

 _« -_ J'ai rien pour cuisiner ce soir, pizza ça te dit ?

\- Ouais, ça me va... Et au fait, je sors avec Stiles. _» Elle me regarda, un peu perplexe._

 _« -_ Par sortir, tu veux dire... être en couple ?

\- Oui. _» Elle eut un petit rire. « -_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Rien, je me suis toujours demandé quand est-ce que ça se ferait !

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Tu... Tu savais ?

\- Évidemment, je suis ta mère, je te signale ! Vous couchez ensemble ?

\- Maman !

\- Quoi ? Je me renseigne ! En tout cas, renseigne-toi bien avant, tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'accident sexuels que j'ai déjà pu voir, imagine l'embarras si c'est mon fils... _»_

 _J'étais tellement gêné par cette conversation que j'avais envie de me cacher dans un petit trou de souris. Mais j'étais rassuré qu'elle le prenne aussi bien, vraiment. Je pensais que les gens trouveraient ça bizarre que je sorte avec mon meilleur ami, celui que je considérais plutôt comme un frère jusque là... C'était limite de l'inceste. Heureusement, on n'est pas vraiment frère. Et maintenant, on est même plutôt petits-amis que frères._

 _C'est le lendemain matin que ça se compliqua un peu. J'étais arrivé au lycée peu avant Stiles, l'attendant sur le parking, il s'avança et tout naturellement, content de le voir, je me suis approché et je l'ai embrassé pour lui dire bonjour. Je lui souris ensuite._

 _« -_ Bonjour. _» Lui dis-je doucement, mais on ne tarda pas à tourner la tête vers l'ambiance bizarre qui régnait vers les élèves._

 _Ils étaient là, presque silencieux et bouche-bée en nous observant, ne sachant pas eux-même quelle expression afficher apparemment. Stiles fronça les sourcils._

 _« -_ Vous avez rien de mieux à faire que nous mater ? _» Gueula-t-il, et ils se remirent à parler entre eux, de toute évidence gêné plus qu'autre chose par la situation._

 _Stiles commença à avancer d'un pas ferme et énervé, mais je le retins en prenant sa main dans la mienne. Il se stoppa, me regarda, regarda nos mains enlacés, à nouveau moi, et je crus discerner une petite rougeur sur ses joues. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et me mit en route pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Même réaction des élèves en voyant qu'on se tenait la main, je faisais comme si de rien n'était mais ça énervait Stiles, je n'avais pourtant aucunement l'intention de lâcher cette main. La main de mon petit ami._

 _Je l'emmenais dans les toilettes pour homme et vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personne avant nous y enfermer._

 _« -_ Est-ce que mon comportement te met mal à l'aise ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin... C'est eux qui me mettent mal à l'aise. Ils ont l'air de trouver ça bizarre, parce que jusqu'ici on était juste meilleur ami, j'ai pas envie qu'ils te regardent différemment à cause de moi...

\- Je m'en fiche, tu sais. De ce qu'ils pensent. On est petits-amis maintenant, plus meilleurs amis. Et je compte bien le montrer à tout le monde. _» Je me penchais doucement vers lui, mes lévres venant froler les siennes. « -_ Et toi ? Tu trouves ça bizarre ? Tu reviens sur ce que tu as dis ?

\- Non, certainement pas. _» Il m'attrapa par la nuque et m'embrassa fougueusement, baiser que je lui rendis sans me faire prier. Carressant ses hanches et le collant à moi._

 _Je n'avais peut-être plus Allison. Mais j'avais Stiles. J'avais toujours eu Stiles et s'il y avait bien une personne sur terre que je ne lâcherais jamais, c'était bien lui. Si les gens n'étaient pas d'accord avec ça, tant pis pour eux, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire ? Ce sont des jaloux, ils ne seront jamais heureux comme moi je le suis en ce moment, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre... Ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est indéfinissable, c'est pas seulement de l'amitié, c'est quelque chose qui pourrait me laisser faire n'importe quoi pour garder Stiles auprès de moi. C'est quelque chose travaillé depuis tellement d'années que j'en ai perdu le compte..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Stiles était adorable._

 _Stiles était adorable, vraiment. C'était d'autant plus vrai depuis que était mon petit ami._

 _La meute avait étonnement bien pris la nouvelle. Allison, Isaac, Peter, Derek... Seul Lydia et Jackson avaient émis quelques réserves, on va dire. Jackson, parce qu'il était Jackson, Lydia... On ne savait pas trop. J'avais cru discerner une pointe de jalousie chez elle, mais je devais me tromper... C'est à force de la voir prendre tout le monde de haut et à faire sa diva, difficile de la comprendre réellement. Je crois que seul Stiles y arrivait de toute façon._

 _On passait un moment agréable. Très agréable. À moitié allongé dans mon lit, Siles collés à moi, contre mon corps qui devait lui servir de bouillotte, mon bras autour de ses épaules, on regardait un film. Enfin, il regardait un film. Moi, je regardais un Stiles. Depuis que je sortais avec lui, je l'observais d'un regard nouveau, je voulais voir la moindre de ses expressions, j'écoutais à peine ses commentaires sur le film qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire et auxquels il n'attendait aucune réponse. Je m'amusais à compter ses grains de beauté lorsqu'il tourna enfin son regard vers moi._

 _« -_ Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je te regarde...

\- C'est un peu embarrassant, tu sais... _» Stiles n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire dévorer du regard, et le voir embarrassé... C'était tellement adorable. Je caressais sa nuque et venais l'embrasser avec tendresse, lui grimpant un peu dessus._

 _« -_ Raison de plus...

\- Ta mère ne va pas trouver ça bizarre si elle nous voit comme ça ?

\- Je lui ai déjà dis.

\- Déjà ? Et comment elle a réagis ?

\- Très bien. Elle s'y attendait, même.

\- Ha ouais... Ce serait bien que mon père réagisse de la même façon. Mais bon, vu que j'ai déjà tenté de lui dire que j'étais gay et qu'il ne m'a pas du tout cru... Et puis, comme il a déjà pas mal de soucis, au commissariat...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ton père est quelqu'un de compréhensif. Surtout avec toi. Tu es son fils chéri, on le sait tous...

\- C'est peut-être toi qui devrais t'en faire alors.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il me considère déjà comme un deuxième fils, alors fils, beau-fils... ça ne fait pas beaucoup de changement, finalement.

\- Ouais, mais si jamais tu me fais du mal...

\- Pourquoi je te ferais du mal ?

\- Je sais pas moi, si ça se passait mal... Que t'en es marre de me supporter ou... Que tu tombes amoureux d'un ou d'une autre ? Bon, plus d'une autre vu qu'à la base t'es quand même plutôt fille, moi aussi remarque... _» Je fronçais les sourcils, n'aimant pas vraiment ce que j'entendais._

 _« -_ Stiles... Déjà, je ne te supporte pas. Enfin non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas que je te supporte ou pas, j'ai besoin de toi, et personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer ! C'est un plaisir pour moi d'être avec toi, pas une obligation, tu comprends ? _»_

 _Stiles sourit doucement et se contenta d'acquiescer avant de remettre sa tête contre mon épaule. Il gardait le silence, pour une fois, mais j'entendais parfaitement les battements de son cœur qui s'était accéléré. Évidemment, il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il avait peur de me perdre. Peur d'être rejeté à nouveau. Peur d'être une fois encore la cause de tout les soucis. Il n'a pas encore réalisé que depuis un certain temps, la seule cause de soucis n'est personne d'autre que moi-même et que sans lui... Je n'aurais certainement pas fais long feu._

 _Je passais lentement une main sous son haut pour caresser sa peau, le faisant frisonner, ma main remonta peu à peu en traçant des petits cercles, le faisant un peu gigoter. Je passais mon nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur que je trouvais être la meilleure du monde. Je déposais quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire puis de sa nuque alors que ma main s'égare vers ses petits bouts de chair, le faisant légèrement gémir, douce musique à mes oreilles qui me donne encore plus envie de lui..._

 _« -_ Scott...

\- Moui ?

\- Tu... Tu t'es un peu renseigné ? Parce que, bon, vu comme c'est parti, là, tu t'arrêteras pas, pas vrai ? Mais tu vois, on s'y prend pas pareil qu'avec une fille, et puis contrairement à toi je suis puceau alors...

\- Je le suis aussi.

\- Hein ? De quoi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été jusqu'au bout avec Alisson.

\- T'es sérieux ? Mais vous faisiez quoi alors quand vous étiez dans sa chambre ? Vous jouiez aux cartes ?

\- On a toujours été dérangé le moment venu.

\- Donc... On est deux inexpérimentés. Surtout de relations entre hommes. J'ai le droit de paniquer maintenant ?

\- Non. Fais-moi juste confiance, ça ira. J'ai bien étudié la question, je ne te fais pas de mal...

\- Tu as étudié la question ?

\- Bon, bien sûr si tu préfères attendre...

\- Non ! _» Stiles parut lui-même surpris de sa réaction et me regarda de ses grands yeux marrons._

 _Je souris doucement et lui grimpa dessus pour l'embrasser passionnément commençant à déboutonner son jean, passant ensuite ma main sous le boxer pour caresser son entrejambe. C'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais, ô grand jamais imaginé toucher un homme de la sorte, mais avec Stiles... je découvrais que j'en avais réellement envie. Sa peau douce et pâle. Son odeur enivrante. J'avais l'impression de perdre la tête. Je lui enlevais finalement son tee-shirt pour passer ma langue sur son torse, me délectant de sa peau frissonnante. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu passer à coté de ça pendant tout ce temps alors que ça me paraissait tellement évident maintenant._

 _Je goûtais la moindre parcelle de son corps tout en continuant de le dévêtir, caressant son membre commençant à se tendre, embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sa respiration entrecoupée entre soupirs et gémissements... En voyant ses joues légèrement rosies, je sentis mon cœur rater un battement et accélérer. J'attrapais la bouteille de lubrifiant dans le table de nuit. J'en versais un peu sur mes doigts alors que Stiles m'observait. Je discernais son appréhension et c'est totalement compréhensible. Je le sais. Moi aussi, je ne suis pas du tout sûr de moi. Je reviens l'embrasser avec envie alors que mes doigts viennent titiller son entrée. Étalant le gel, un petit moment avant d'y glisser un doigt, il gémit et se cambre un peu contre moi mais n'a pas l'air de dés-apprécier. Au contraire. Je fais un léger va et viens avant d'en ajouter un deuxième, il s'accroche un peu à moi en se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir plus fort. Quelle vision magnifique..._

 _Je termine de me déshabiller, je ne sais même pas quand mes autres vêtements ont disparus, je frotte doucement mon bassin contre le sien, nos membres s'activant l'un contre l'autre. Il gémit un peu plus et me réclame dans des murmures assez jouissifs. Je finis par le faire mien, entièrement, dans un mouvement de rein assez fougueux. J'étouffe ses petits cris de plaisir contre ma bouche, l'embrassant langoureusement tout en commençant à bouger en lui, vérifiant tout de même que je ne lui fais pas mal. Mais il a l'air de prendre son pied autant que moi. Je bouge en lui de plus en plus vite, en tentant de réprimer ma force de loup-garou, alors qu'il est en train de me lacérer le dos avec ses ongles, se tenant à moi en se perdant dans le plaisir que je lui offrais. Il ne tarda malheureusement pas à venir, et moi non plus, mais bon sang... Que c'était bon._

 _Alors que je m'étais retiré, je le gardais contre moi et continuais de couvrir son corps de légers baisers. Il passait doucement sa main dans mes cheveux, somnolant un peu, trouvant apparemment la situation des plus agréables._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles était repartis chez lui. Je lui avais proposé de rester dormir, il m'avait souris en répondant qu'on se verrait demain. Je supposais qu'il allait parler de nous à son père. Pourtant, quand je reçus son message, je ne compris pas..._

 _« -_ Je suis désolé, Scott. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'essayer de faire marcher quelque chose qui ne marchera jamais. Arrêtons-là tant qu'il en est encore temps... _»_


	4. Chapter 4

_Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais absolument pas. Et pourtant, si une personne pouvait comprendre Stiles, c'était bien moi._

 _Je lui envoyais des sms « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » « Je comprends pas » « Réponds-moi, j'ai besoin d'une explication ! » « Stiles ! » « Me fais pas ça ! Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais je vois pas pourquoi ça marcherait pas entre nous deux ! », et tentais de l'appeler, en vain. Alors, rapidement, je décidais d'aller chez lui, l'angoisse me tenant, ce fut le Shérif qui m'ouvrit, il avait l'air assez soucieux._

 _« -_ Bonsoir Scott, tu veux voir Stiles ? Parce qu'il m'a dis qu'il ne voulait absolument pas te voir...

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien voulu me dire... Mais il ne va clairement pas bien...

\- Il faut absolument que je lui parle ! Je suis son... _» J'hésitais un instant, me demandant si Stiles lui en avait au moins parlé. « -_ Petit-ami. _» Il parut surpris mais pas choqué. « -_ Enfin, plus vraiment maintenant, ça fait à peine deux jours qu'on est ensemble et il m'envoie un message pour me dire que ça ne marchera pas entre nous deux sans me donner d'explication... Je... Je comprends pas...

\- Je vois... Je suis désolé, mais je lui ai promis. Écoute, Scott, tu connais Stiles, quelque chose lui a sûrement traversé l'esprit, laisse le réfléchir un peu tout seul, il finira par revenir... Franchement, je ne vois pas mon fils continuer à vivre sans toi.

\- Vous avez sûrement raison... Ou... Peut-être qu'il a réalisé qu'il ne m'aimait pas tant que ça, finalement. Dites-lui que même si c'est le cas, être ami avec lui me suffit, il n'a pas besoin de se forcer... Je veux juste pas le perdre...

\- Je lui dirais. _»_

 _Le Shérif me serra affectueusement dans ses bras, comme il l'aurait fais avec Stiles pour lui montrer qu'il était là._

 _« -_ ça va aller, tu vas voir. Donne-lui un peu de temps. _» J'acquiesçais doucement, puis il me lâcha et retourna dans sa maison, encore plus soucieux qu'avant. Au moins, il n'avait pas mal pris le fait que je sorte avec son fils. Je fis quelques pas et levais mon regard vers la fenêtre de Stiles, je pouvais sentir sa tristesse d'ici, je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé mais... J'avais tellement envie de le consoler en le prenant dans mes bras, mon cœur se serrait à l'idée qu'il soit en train de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je voulais le rendre heureux. Et apparemment, je ne pouvais pas..._

 _Penaud, et un peu sous le choc, je rentrais chez moi, essayant de me persuader avec les paroles du père de Stiles, demain il serait sans doute au lycée, il me dira qu'il a été con, il me racontera ce qu'il a pensé de stupide avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas possible. Un monde où Stiles n'était pas avec Scott, ou l'inverse, ça sonnait tellement faux. Impossible. Inenvisageable. Si Stiles n'avait pas fais partis de mon monde, alors il aurait fallut que je l'invente. Je l'aimais... Je l'aimais tellement que l'idée qu'il soit loin de moi et qu'on ne puisse plus se revoir m'étais tout simplement insupportable. Stiles c'était une partie de ma vie. Sans lui, je ne suis plus moi. Sans lui... Sans lui, mon monde s'écroule. Sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais._

 _Mais Stiles ne se montra pas le lendemain. Ni les autres jours. Et j'allais de plus en plus mal. J'étais là, mais comme absent. Je cherchais une explication, une raison à tout ça, j'en avais besoin ! Au point que j'en avais finalement parlé à la meute. Ils avaient bien vu que ça n'allait pas et que Stiles n'était pas là, donc je ne leur appris pas grand chose de toute manière. J'étais sur les nerfs et faisait les cents pas, comme si ça allait m'aider à trouver la réponse à mes questions._

 _« -_ Pitié, assieds-toi, tu me donnes le tournis... _» Grommela Derek._

 _« -_ Je peux pas. Je ne peux absolument pas ! Quelqu'un a une idée de pourquoi Stiles me fait ça ?!

\- Bas déjà, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu ?

\- On a... Heu... » Je me massais la nuque, un peu gêné. « On a commencé à discuter tranquillement devant un film et puis après... On est passé à l'acte.

\- Ha ben voilà, t'es peut-être juste un mauvais coup.

\- Jackson...

\- Quoi ? Il y a que moi qui trouve ça crédible ? Il a pas de connaissance dans le domaine !

\- C'est sûr, comparé à toi...

\- Exactement.

\- À moins qu'il se soit rendu compte que ton corps d'homme ne l'attirait pas.

\- Ou qu'il avait trop mal aux fesses en rentrant chez lui, qu'il a dû marcher en canard et que tout le monde le regardait comme si c'était un extra-terrestre... Comme d'habitude, en fait.

\- Jackson, tu nous aides pas là !

\- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aiderais, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on me fait venir, franchement ! J'en ai marre de vos niaiseries...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

\- Je me trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. Et un nouveau meilleur ami, accessoirement.

\- Ok. Donc soit je suis nul au lit soit il a plus aucun sentiment pour moi, c'est bien ça ? Pas d'autres idées ?! _» J'observais la mini-assistance qui n'avait apparemment rien à rajouter. « -_ Ben merci, vous m'aidez beaucoup ! _» Et je partis, pas vraiment content de cet entretien avec la meute, décidément, sans Stiles ce n'est pas la même chose._

 _« -_ Scott. _» Je soupirais avant de me tourner vers Derek qui venait de me rejoindre._

 _« -_ Oui ? _» Il se gratta la joue, l'air assez mal à l'aise._

 _« -_ C'est pas facile pour toi. Mais n'oublie pas ton devoir d'Alpha malgré le départ de Stiles. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne reviendra pas mais... C'est une probabilité comme une autre. _» Vous savez qu'il est en train d'essayer de me rassurer là ? Ça ne se voit pas, je l'avoue, mais il est aussi doué socialement que Stiles. Ils se ressemblent autant qu'ils s'opposent._

 _« -_ Derek... Si Stiles ne revient pas, je ne pourrais jamais supporter tout ça... Je ne pourrais jamais être un chef de meute dans cet état. _» Il soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux._

 _« -_ Tu dois l'avoir sentis, mais je crois que c'est un membre de la meute qui a fais quelque chose...

\- Oui. Ça sentait la culpabilité. Mais ça peut être autre chose, aussi...

\- Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Alors... ça ne peut pas être Jackson ou Peter, ils ne ressentent pas la culpabilité.

\- Allison ?

\- Ou Lydia, Isaac... _»_

 _On reste silencieux l'air pensif mais imaginer que Stiles ne revienne pas... Que quelqu'un de la meute soit la cause de tout ça... ça me fait encore plus mal au cœur. J'ai l'impression de tout perdre d'un coup, que tout m'échappe. Que Derek ne compte pas sur moi, de toute évidence, je suis un très mauvais alpha... Je ne peux même pas empêcher mes larmes de couler. Derek me regarde, comme figé, avant de me donner une petite tape amicale et de repartir. Bon, il est peut-être pas doué pour consoler les gens mais il aura essayé. Un peu. Après m'être enfin calmé, je vais au commissariat pour voir le Shérif, qui n'a pas l'air moins soucieux._

 _« -_ Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mal... Il va très mal. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je lui ai transmis ton message, il s'est juste remis à pleurer... Et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'il en arrive là...

\- Derek pense... Que quelqu'un de la meute lui aurait parlé. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Ho c'est pas vrai... Si je tenais celui ou celle qui a mis mon fils dans cet état, je te jure que...

\- Du calme, Shérif. Vous êtes shérif, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Oui... Oui. Mais je suis perdu. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Quand j'ai un problème, j'en parle avec Stiles, je n'avais jamais eu de problème avec lui... _» Ils soupirèrent tout deux, triste et amer._

 _Les jours continuèrent de passer, et ça faisait une semaine que Stiles m'avait envoyé ce message de rupture. L'amertume, la tristesse, l'incompréhension... Tout cela avait disparu pour laisser place à un seul sentiment : La colère. Sauf que c'était la pleine lune. Et Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, tombant nez à nez avec des yeux rouges luisant._

 _« -_ Stiles, faut qu'on parle. _»_


	5. Chapter 5

_Je sentis tout de suite la tristesse disparaître pour laisser place à la peur et il y avait de quoi, je devais avoir une tête de serial killer, un peu comme Derek, déjà qu'en ce moment j'étais tellement mal que j'avais une tête à faire peur alors maintenant que j'étais rongé par la colère qui était monté petit à petit... C'est bien simple, il fallait que je me retienne pour ne pas faire un massacre._

 _« -_ Scott ? Heu... Calme-toi, ok ?

\- Ne me dis surtout pas de me calmer ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis à bout là, tout de suite, et comme je dois me retenir de ne pas simplement me jeter sur toi, alors t'as intérêt de m'expliquer tout maintenant !

\- Tu... Tu veux que je t'explique quoi ? _» La tristesse reprenait le pas sur la peur, je pouvais entendre un léger trémolo dans sa voix._

 _« -_ Ne me prends pas pour un con ! Explique-moi pourquoi tu me quittes comme ça, sans me parler de ce qui te tracasse ! Sinon j'te jure... Je sais pas ce que je ferais, mais je le ferais !

\- Mais y'a rien à dire ! Y'a tellement de raisons pour lesquelles on n'est pas fais pour être ensemble ! Je l'ai pas vu, je voulais pas le voir, je voulais rester avec toi mais... Déjà t'es hétéro, t'as viré de bord juste pour moi, mais qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu craquais à nouveau pour une fille ? Ou si Allison te demandait de sortir à nouveau avec toi ? Je sais très bien que je fais pas le poids face à elle ! Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas me perdre, mais faut pas te forcer à sortir avec moi pour autant ! Et puis aussi, je te l'ai toujours caché mais je suis pas aussi gentil que tu le crois ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi les gens que tu veux sauver, je les laisserais se démerder ! Je... Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi ! _»_

 _Et pour la première fois, je giflais Stiles. Je le frappais, un peu parce que j'avais vraiment les nerfs, l'autre un peu pour lui remettre les idées en place. J'y ai été peut-être un peu fort puisqu'il tomba sur les fesses, massant sa joue en me regardant d'un air complètement ahuri. Ouais, ben il l'a pas volé celle-là._

 _« -_ Tout ça c'est des conneries, Stiles ! Des grosses conneries ! Des excuses que tu te donnes parce que t'es mort de trouille, et moi aussi je le suis ! Parce que l'idée de te perdre est tout simplement insupportable ! Cette semaine sans toi ça a été comme une descente aux enfers ! Et tu me sors quoi ? Que je peux pas t'aimer ? Que je me force à être avec toi ? Mais t'es complètement aveugle ma parole ! Je t'aimais déjà avant que je me rende compte de tes sentiments, j'étais simplement pas près à m'en rendre compte ! Je t'aime... Bordel, je t'aime, mais en quelle langue je dois te le dire pour que tu comprennes !? _»_

 _Il me regardait toujours, abasourdi par ma longue tirade, mais fallait que ça sorte. J'avais trop ruminé pendant une semaine, moi aussi j'ai le droit de péter les plombs. Puis, il se remit à pleurer._

 _« -_ Moi aussi... Moi aussi, je t'aime... _»_

 _à mon plus grand soulagement ! Je me baisse alors à sa hauteur, vu qu'il était toujours par terre et le prends tendrement dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi, soulagé d'enfin le retrouver. Plus jamais. Plus jamais je ne le quitterais. Plus jamais je ne le laisserais me quitter._

 _« -_ Si tu me refais un coup pareil, je te bute. _» Je l'entendis étouffer un petit rire, il devait sans doute avoir du mal à m'imaginer en train de tuer quelqu'un, d'autant plus lui que n'importe qui d'autre. Sans lui, je deviendrais fou._

 _Il me rendit mon étreinte, nichant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, j'étais rassuré, je pouvais à nouveau sentir son odeur si agréable... J'étais heureux, tout simplement, de le retrouver. La colère s'était envolé pour ne laisser place qu'à l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, pouvoir le serrer à nouveau contre moi était un pur bonheur._

 _Je me séparais légèrement de lui pour venir chercher ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Je me sentais enfin apaisé. Comme si j'étais à nouveau entier. L'air était de nouveau respirable et mon cœur n'était plus assailli par une douleur que j'avais bien cru ne jamais pouvoir repousser. Un seul mot, un seul geste de lui et je peux basculer du paradis à l'enfer... Ce sentiment que j'ai pour lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il dépasse même l'amour ou l'entendement. Je pourrais perdre la tête, alors bien sûr que je suis effrayé, mais jamais plus effrayé que l'idée même que je puisse le perdre un jour..._

 _Je le porte jusque dans le lit où nous nous allongeons tout deux, ma main venant se perdre dans ses cheveux alors que je viens coller mon front au sien, nous fermons les yeux, profitant tout deux de la présence de l'autre. La colère, la tristesse, ne sont plus que des mauvais souvenirs, nous voilà à nouveau sur notre petit nuage de bonheur, il n'y a rien de mieux qui puisse exister. Mais voilà, je veux éclaircir quelques points._

 _« -_ Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es allé voir quelqu'un après ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois ? _» Il lève son regard vers moi._

 _« -_ Oui... Je voulais en parler avec Lydia, vu qu'elle s'y connait plus que moi en relation... _» Je serrais les dents, essayant de ne pas m'énerver._

 _« -_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dis ?

\- Bas, en voyant que j'étais surexcité avec tout ça, elle m'a dis de me calmer, que ça ne faisait que deux jours et que tout pouvait encore arrivé... Et mon cerveau a fait le reste. Elle a vraiment pas dis ça en pensant à mal, tu sais.

\- Il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de réfléchir tout seul...

\- Je suis désolé... _»_

 _Non mais regardez-moi cette petite bouille trop mignonne, comment j'étais censé lui en vouloir, hein ? Non, au lieu de ça je suis revenu l'embrasser, surtout que ses lèvres m'ont beaucoup trop manqué. Pas qu'elles d'ailleurs, vous l'aurez compris._

 _« -_ Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu l'autre jour, depuis quand tu sais que tu m'aimes ?

\- Je... Je crois que j'ai commencé à le réaliser quand tu as commencé à tomber amoureux d'Allison, c'était la premiére fois que tu faisais plus attention à quelqu'un d'autre que moi alors... _»_

 _Alors ? N'est-il pas adorable ? Je souris doucement et le serra contre moi, me remettant à caresser ses cheveux, le laissant lentement replonger dans les bras de morphée. Quelle surprise ce fut quand il se réveilla au matin, enfin, qu'il s'était plutôt fais réveillé par les accords que je faisais sur ma guitare pour pouvoir l'accorder parfaitement._

 _« -_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _» Me demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil, perplexe._

 _« -_ Je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais pas fais de déclaration digne de ce nom, alors...

\- Non, ne me dis pas que... _»_

 _Trop tard, je venais de commencer à jouer, et il me lançais un regard qui voulait sûrement dire « c'est ridicule ». On va voir qui est ridicule._

« On aurait pu se dire tout ça, ailleurs qu'au café d'en bas, t'allais p'téte partir, et p'téte même pas rev'nir, mais en tout cas c'qui est sûr, c'est qu'on pouvait en rire...

Alors on s'quitter comme ça, comme des cons d'vant l'café d'en bas, comme dans une série B, on est tous les deux mauvais, on s'est moqué tellement d'fois des gens qui faisaient ça...

Mais j'trouve pas d'refrain à notre histoire, tous les mots qui me viennent sont dérisoires, j'sais bien que j'l'ai trop dis, mais j'te l'dis quand même... Je t'aime. »

 _Il avait les larmes aux yeux et son visage n'avait pas l'air de se décider entre pleurer ou rire._

« J'voulais quand te dire Merci, pour tout le mal qu'on s'est pas dit, certains rigolent déjà, j'm'en fous j'les aimais pas, on avait l'air trop bien, y'en a qui supporte pas...

Mais j'trouve pas d'refrain à notre histoire, tous les mots qui me viennent sont dérisoires, j'sais bien qu'j'l'ai trop dis, mais j'te le dis quand même... Je t'aime...

J'sais bien qu'j'l'ai trop dis, mais j'te le dis quand même... Je t'aime.

Je t'aime... »

 _Je vous informe qu'on a définitivement perdu Stiles. Trop ému, il essaie de cacher ses larmes derrière sa manche avant de finalement les essuyer en essayant de reprendre contenance._

 _« -_ Tu sais que c'est une chanson de séparation ?

\- Bas c'est toi qui m'as envoyé un sms de séparation, hein...

\- Imbécile... _» Il se léve pour venir m'embrasser amoureusement. « -_ Si tu me quittes, je te le pardonnerais jamais. _» Et il m'embrasse à nouveau. J'en profite pour me débarasser de la guitare et le serrer contre moi. Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre._


	6. Chapter 6

_Après s'être ENFIN réconcilié, que je l'ai encore fais pleuré, mais cette fois à cause d'une chanson, il avait décidé d'aller en cours. Oui, parce que c'est bien les retrouvailles, mais ça faisait tout de même une semaine qu'il n'avait pas été en cours, il était donc plus que temps d'y retourner. Le plus vite étant le mieux. Le shérif avait été tellement étonné de le voir, non seulement descendre enfin de sa chambre, mais de bonne humeur, le sourire aux lèvres, déjà surexcité de si bon matin... Puis, il avait souris en m'apercevant. Je suppose que j'avais définitivement son approbation, n'est-ce pas?Tout redevenait normal, et c'était bien. C'était tellement mieux. Mon Stiles, le shérif, les cours, tout était comme avant, la seule différence étant que je sortais avec mon ancien meilleur ami que j'aimais plus que n'importe qui. À bien y réfléchir, ça se trouve, Allison avait remarqué et c'est pour ça qu'elle a préféré me quitter. Peut-être. Je m'en fichais un peu, je n'aurais sans doute jamais la réponse._

 _Après un bon petit déjeuner, bien mérité – parce que vu sa mine, il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers jours -, on se rendit finalement au lycée. Main dans la main. Et contrairement à la première fois, tout le monde était content et rassuré. Parce qu'un Scott sans son Stiles, c'est inquiétant. Inimaginable. Si nous, on se séparait, il n'y aurait aucune raison pour que les autres couples ou meilleurs amis se séparent, c'était même couru d'avance puisqu'il n'y avait pas plus solide que nous deux. Mieux que les doigts d'une main. Un lien solide, fort, indestructible nous lie, et même si quelqu'un essaie un jour de le briser, même si Stiles essaie tout seul d'en réchapper, je ne le laisserais pas faire. Je ne pourrais jamais survivre sans lui. Jamais._

 _Tout le monde accueillit Stiles les bras ouverts, ravis de le retrouver après une semaine, personne ne demanda rien, l'important était sous leurs yeux : On s'était réconcilié. Et quand je dis tout le monde, c'est tout le monde, parce que même Jackson lui donna une petite tape amicale. Je sais, c'était surprenant, Stiles l'avait regardé, tout surpris, comme si Jackson s'était soudainement transformé en licorne, mais non. L'autre s'était contenté de lui demander s'il y avait un problème. Il lui avait répondu que non avant de me regarder, interrogateur. Je n'avais pu que hausser les épaules, je n'en savais pas plus que lui. Je pense juste que, même s'il ne le montre pas, lui aussi aime bien Stiles et qu'il s'est inquiéter pour lui. Mais il est loin d'être le genre de personne à dévoiler ses sentiments._

 _Nous sommes ensuite aller en cours. Croyez-moi, ou ne me croyez pas, je crus discerner tout petit, très subtil, sourire venant de Harris en nous voyant. Bon, en fait, j'ai même senti du soulagement chez lui, ça sert les sens de loup-garou, comme quoi, il a un cœur finalement, le bonhomme. Moi qui pensait qu'il serait plutôt du genre à vouloir nous séparer parce qu'il ne peut pas nous supporter, que ce soit Stiles ou moi, encore moins ensemble. On est vraiment surpris, parfois. Jackson, Harris... Il ne manquerait plus que Peter nous félicite, tiens. Ce serait marrant. Bizarre, mais marrant. En même temps, ce ne serait pas tellement étonnant non plus, puisque c'est le genre de personne imprévisible. C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais la moindre idée de ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa tête, alors que j'ai pourtant de l'expérience avec Stiles, mais non. Avec lui, rien à faire. Un mystère ambulant. Pendant le cours, je passe un mot à mon petit-ami._

 _«_ \- On mange rien que tous les deux, ce midi ? _» Il affiche un grand sourire et ne tarde pas à griffonner._

 _«_ \- Avec plaisir. _» C'est à mon tour de sourire._

 _N'est-ce pas génial d'être avec la personne que l'on aime, franchement ? Je ne comprends pas pour il a voulu tout compliquer. Comme tant de gens. Être à ses cotés suffit à me combler de bonheur, pourquoi vouloir y mettre un terme ? Ce n'est même pas qu'il a voulu mettre fin à notre relation de petit-ami, il a carrément essayé de faire en sorte qu'on ne se revoit jamais. Le fou. Le crédule. Comme si j'allais le laisser faire une telle chose. Comme si je pouvais vivre sans mon Stiles. Je suis tellement soulagé que les choses se soient arrangées, et j'espère qu'il ne me fera plus jamais une frayeur pareille..._

 _C'est ainsi qu'à midi, nous avons filé à l'anglaise, esquivant nos amis pour partir à bord de la Jeep, acheter rapidement des sandwich pour manger rien que tout les deux, tranquillement, loin de tout regards et de toutes questions qui semblaient évidente ou non. On avait juste besoin d'être ensemble, passer un petit moment tranquille, entre amoureux. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais après une semaine sans mon Stiles, je voulais un peu rattrapé le temps perdu. J'étais en manque de mon Stiles._

 _Manger, manger... C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, vous savez ! On était installé, avec nos petits sandwichs au poulet, commençant à manger... Lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent. Esquissant un petit sourire. Et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, pour un tendre baiser, s'approfondissant lentement mais sûrement. Je l'attirait sur moi, à califourchon sur mes genoux, continuant de l'embrasser et posséder ses lèvres. Bon sang... Comment j'ai fais pour m'en passer aussi longtemps ? C'est un mystère. Je passe doucement mes mains sous son haut, caressant légèrement sa peau froide, en profitant pour le réchauffer et l'avoir un peu plus contre moi, je peux entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre..._

 _Ma bouche d'égare, arrivant sur sa nuque pour la mordre légèrement et la lécher avec délectation, laissant là une marque bien visible. J'en profite pour respirer son odeur, comme une senteur divine dont je ne me lasserais jamais. Mon nez frôlant légèrement sa peau, remontant sur son oreille pour que je titille légèrement le lobe, le faisant pousser un faible soupire de plaisir alors que je sens ses mains dans mon dos, m'étreignant._

 _« - Je t'aime... » Lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille. J'entends son cœur raté un battement. Il me regarde à nouveau._

 _« -_ Moi aussi. Moi aussi, je t'aime... _» Il m'embrasse à nouveau, passionnément._

 _On pourrait être sur un nuage de guimauve qu'on ne verrait même pas la différence, tellement on est bien, là, enlacé l'un contre l'autre à se faire des mamours. Je l'attends au tournant celui qui oserait venir gâcher notre bonheur._

 _Nous retournons ensuite en cours, et un peu plus tard, après mon entrainement de Lacrosse, nous voilà partis chez Derek pour une petite réunion de meute. Il ne fallut évidemment pas plus de quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne soient à deux doigts de s'écharper._

 _« -_ J'étais sûr que ce n'était rien...

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, c'était rien ? Tu crois que j'ai fais tout ça par pur plaisir, peut-être ?

\- Ouais. C'est exactement ce que je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour embêter ton monde...

\- Mais je t'emmerde mon pauvre vieux, t'es juste jaloux parce que si tu continues à être aussi asociale, tu vas finir seul au fond de ta caverne sombre humide, et compte pas sur moi pour te rendre visite !

\- Grmph. _» Fit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _Alors, qu'après le shérif et moi, ça devait bien être le loup-garou, le plus soulagé de revoir Stiles, en pleine forme, il le cachait très bien... Derek dans toute sa splendeur, vraiment. Mais bon, ça me faisait doucement sourire de les revoir se chamailler de la sorte. Ça me rassure. Alors qu'ils continuaient leur discussion, que Stiles avait relancé avec grand plaisir, je vois Lydia arriver à mes cotés, se triturant les cheveux anxieusement._

 _« -_ Heu... Scott...

\- Je sais. _» Elle me regarde, d'abord surprise, avant de baiser les yeux._

 _« -_ Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas...

\- Qu'il le prendrait comme ça ? Je m'en doute. Pourtant, tu devrais savoir que son imagination s'emporte vite.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchis. Sur le coup, j'ai eu de la jalousie mal placée. Même si je faisais comme s'il existait pas, j'ai toujours su qu'il en pinçait pour moi, alors...

\- Je comprends. _» Elle haussa les sourcils._

 _« -_ Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai été jaloux de toi en comprenant qu'il a préféré croire tes paroles plutôt que les miennes. _» Lydia baisse à nouveau la tête, d'un air penaud. « -_ Mais ce n'est pas si grave. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. _» En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'elle va recommencer de sitôt._

 _C'est alors qu'arriva Peter, on ne l'attendait pas vraiment, mais il a tendance à débarquer un peu à l'improviste quand l'envie lui prend..._

 _« -_ Je vois que les deux amoureux se sont réconciliés. _» Constata-t-il avec un petit sourire. Il me donna une tape dans le dos. « -_ Félicitations. _»_

 _Quand je vous le disais que ce type était imprévisible ! Je suis resté là, à l'observer avec de grands yeux, me demandant presque ce qui me valait ce soudain changement chez Peter, ce n'est pas comme si on était amis ou quelque chose comme ça ! Et monsieur-mon-ancien-alpha se contenta de m'ignorer en allant vers Derek._

 _« -_ Non, ne me dis pas...

\- Problèmes.

\- Sors de chez moi.

\- Derek, voyons, ne fais pas l'enfant...

\- Je ne fais pas l'enfant, à chaque fois que tu viens, c'est pour des problèmes !

\- Parce qu'autrement, je n'aurais aucune raison de venir.

\- Franchement, si on n'était pas de la même famille...

\- Tu m'égorgerais avec les dents, tout ça, je sais.

\- Hm. Bon, raconte. _»_

 _C'est ainsi que ma relation avec Stiles ne fit plus du tout partis de l'actualité, Peter venant de nous apporter un sujet bien plus important et problématique sur un plateau. Pour le coup, je le remercierais bien, mais soit il s'en ficherait, soit ça lui ferait trop plaisir._

 _Le plus important c'est que suite à ça, notre relation s'est renforcée, et nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quitté..._

* * *

 **Et c'est ainsi que se termine cette histoire, BOUM !**

 **Je vais essayer d'en terminer quelques unes avant de commencer une nouvelle qui s'appellera "Les mauvaises histoires commencent par les mauvaises idées". Non, j'avais pas plus long. Et elle sera paaaaas très joyeuse x)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !**


End file.
